Count von Count
Count von Count is a mysterious but friendly vampire-like Muppet on Sesame Street who is meant to parody Bela Lugosi's portrayal of Count Dracula. He first appeared on the show in the the Season 4 premiere in 1972, counting blocks in a sketch with Bert and Ernie. He is obsessed with counting. He counts anything from rings on the telephone to floors on the elevator. The Count has a compulsive love of counting (arithmomania); he will count anything and everything, regardless of size, amount, or how much annoyance he causes others around him. In one song he stated that he sometimes even counts himself. When he finishes counting, The Count laughs and announces his total (which sometimes appears on screen). This finale is usually accompanied by a crash of thunder and a flash of lightning. (According to The Sesame Street Bedtime Storybook, the Count has a personal cloud that hovers over his head and provides the thunder and lightning.)Geiss, Tony "Who Stole the Count's Thunder?" When the Count sings, the music that accompanies him resembles Roma music, no matter what the song. The Count lives in an old, cobweb-infested castle that he shares with many bats. Sometimes he counts them. Some of the pet bats are named, including Grisha, Misha, Sasha, and Tattiana. He also has a cat, Fatatita, and an octopus named Octavia. He also plays a large pipe organ, and in some illustrations he is seen playing the violin. In recent years, the Count has appeared on each episode to announce the Number of the Day, playing notes on his organ to count up to the featured number. Early days The character was created by Sesame Street writer Norman Stiles. Performer Jerry Nelson recalled his immediate enthusiasm for the character in a 1999 interview: "Norman told me he was writing this piece with this new character who's called the Count...He's a vampire, but not a real vampire...He just has a jones for numbers. He's obsessed with counting things. So I went, "Oh, cool," and I went to Jim [Henson] and said, "You know, Norman's writing this new character called the Count." Jim said, "Let me hear it." So I went (in my Count voice), "Yes, I vould love to do it!" and Jim said, "Yes, you can do it." "Still Counting: An Interview with Muppeteer Jerry Nelson" by Kenneth Plume, Muppet Central. March 1, 1999. Accessed November 19, 2009." The Count is now a friendly, non-threatening figure on the Street, but his early appearances in 1972 had a more sinister edge. He had hypnotic powers, and was able to stun other Muppets by waving his hands. After counting, he uttered a villainous laugh as lightning flashed in moody colors. He was often accompanied by creepy organ music. As the character matured, the sinister aspect of his personality was toned down, and his laugh became a throaty, Lugosi-style chuckle. Appearances *He made cameo appearances in The Muppet Movie (in the finale) and The Muppets Take Manhattan (in the wedding), and has also been featured in the Sesame Street movies Follow That Bird and The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland. He also appeared in The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years and A Muppet Family Christmas. *The Count made a special appearance on episode 518 of The Muppet Show, emerging with his Sesame co-stars from the Three Bears' cave when Ali Baba (Fozzie Bear) shouts, "Open Sesame!" *On November 14, 1988, Count co-hosted The Today Show with Meryl Sheep. *On December 11 2008, the Count was interviewed on More or Less, a BBC radio show about numbers. Casting history Main Performers * Jerry Nelson: 1972 - 2012 * Matt Vogel: 2013 - present Notes: In Jerry Nelson's later years, Matt Vogel took over the puppetry of the Count while Nelson continued to provide the voice.ToughPigs: A Chat with Jerry Nelson, part 1 This lasted until Nelson's death in 2012; Vogel debuted with his first vocal performance of the character in the 2013 video "Counting the "You"s in YouTube." Notes *The Count's New York license plate number is "12345678910" in the movie Follow That Bird. However, in Count All the Way to Sesame Street, a book based on Follow that Bird, the Count's license plate number is simply "123." *The Count was a DJ for his own radio station on the album The Count's Countdown, and hosted a music video show in Count It Higher: Great Music Videos from Sesame Street. *In a Number of the Day segment for 0, The Count stated: "Oh hello, it is I, The Count. I'm called the Count because I love to count. Err, that, and I inherited my father's royal title." Despite this claim, the title of Count is one of nobility rather than royalty. Thus, The Count's claim to royalty might rest on his having inherited a lesser title of a royal ancestor. *According to the book Sesame Street Unpaved, after Jon Stone read the first script of a Count skit, he sent it back to the writer, Norman Stiles, with a note scribbled atop: "Good character, bad bit". That skit was never produced. *In Count it Higher: Great Music Videos from Sesame Street, The Count says that his favorite song is "Count it Higher". However, the book Sesame Street Unpaved states that his favorite songs are "Born to Add" and "Count on Me". Sesame Workshop's "Muppetbook" page also includes the song "99 Red Balloons." *The Muppetbook page also states the Count's favorite TV shows are 24 and 60 Minutes. *The Count's car is the Countmobile. *According to the 1998 book Sesame Street Unpaved, the Count is "written to represent an adult with the psychological age of someone who is 1,832,652 years old -- and still counting". *When the Count laughs, lightning flashes in the background, sometimes even when it's entirely sunny outside. *According to Sesame Street Stays Up Late!, the Count knows the exact time, and therefore knows when the new year arrives. *According to Episode 4109, the Count hails from Moldavia. Filmography *''Sesame Street'' (1972 - present) *''Out to Lunch'' (1974) *''The Muppet Show'' episode 518 (1978) *''Christmas Eve on Sesame Street'' (1978) *''The Muppet Movie'' (1979) *''Don't Eat the Pictures'' (1982) *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' (1984) *''Follow That Bird'' (1985) *''The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years'' (1986) *''A Muppet Family Christmas'' (1987) *''Sesame Street, Special'' (1988) *''Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting'' (1989) *''The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson'' (1990) *''Big Bird's Birthday or Let Me Eat Cake'' (1991) *''Street Stays Up Late!'' (1993) *''Street's All-Star 25th Birthday: Stars and Streets Forever'' (1994) *''Elmopalooza'' (1998) *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' (1999) *''The Street We Live On'' (2004) *''Elmo's Christmas Countdown'' (2007) *''Abby in Wonderland'' (2008) *''Math Is Everywhere'' (2010) Book appearances *'Books starring Count von Count' *''The Sesame Street 1, 2, 3 Storybook'' (1973) *''The Sesame Street ABC Storybook'' (1974) *''The Sesame Street Book of Fairy Tales'' (1975) *''Big Bird's Busy Book'' (1975) *''See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Smell No Evil'' (1975) *''Bert's Big Band Paint-with-Water Book'' (1976) *''The Sesame Street Postcard Book'' (1976) *''Cookie Monster and the Cookie Tree'' (1977) *''The Sesame Street Block Party Coloring Book'' (1977) *''Sesame Street Goes West'' (1977) *''The Sesame Street Mystery Coloring Book'' (1977) *''Who's Who on Sesame Street'' (1977) *''The Sesame Street Bedtime Storybook'' (1978) *''The Exciting Adventures of Super Grover'' (1978) *''A Day on Sesame Street'' (1979) *''Down on the Farm with Grover'' (1980) *''Early Bird on Sesame Street'' (1980) *''Look What I Found!'' (1980) *''Molly Moves to Sesame Street'' (1980) *''The Sesame Street Dictionary'' (1980) *''The Sesame Street Pet Show'' (1980) *''Special Delivery'' (1980) *''The Tool Box Book'' (1980) *''What Did You Bring?'' (1980) *''Oscar's Rotten Birthday'' (1981) *''Prairie Dawn's Upside-Down Poem'' (1981) *''The Sesame Street Circus of Opposites'' (1981) *''The Sesame Street Sun'' (1981) *''What Do You Do?'' (1981) *''City'' (1982) *''A Day at School'' (1982) *''A Sesame Street Christmas'' (1982) *''The Little Red Hen'' (1983) *''There's No Place Like Home'' (1983) *''Big Bird's Copycat Day'' (1984) *''Big Bird Brings Spring to Sesame Street'' (1985) *''Big Bird's Book of Rhymes'' (1985) *''Ernie's Finish the Picture'' (1985) *''Count All the Way to Sesame Street'' (1985) *''Follow That Bird Activity Book'' (1985) *''Follow That Bird coloring book'' (1985) *''Grover's Book of Colors'' (1985) *''I Can Count to Ten and Back Again'' (1985) *''Sign Language ABC'' (1985) *''The House of Seven Colors'' (1985) *''Count to Ten'' (1986) *''Find the Shapes'' (1986) *''Through the Year'' (1986) *''Colors'' (1987) *''Ernie's Neighborhood'' (1987) *''A Rainy Day on Sesame Street'' (1987) *''The Day Snuffy Had the Sniffles'' (1988) *''A New Playground on Sesame Street'' (1988) *''Come As You Are'' (1989) *''I Can't Wait Until Christmas'' (1989) *''Grover's Bad Dream'' (1990) *''Museum of Monster Art'' (1990) *''Big Bird Plays the Violin'' (1991) *''Halloween Party'' (1991) *''Sleep Tight!'' (1991) *''What's in Oscar's Trash Can? and Other Good-Night Stories'' (1991) *''Grover's 10 Terrific Ways to Help Our Wonderful World'' (1992) *''We're Different, We're the Same'' (1992) *''Elmo's Mother Goose'' (1993) *''Around the Corner on Sesame Street'' (1994) *''Elmo's Big Lift-and-Look Book'' (1994) *''Sesame Street Stays Up Late'' (1995) *''B is for Books!'' (1996) *''Elmo Loves You'' (1997) *''Pumpkin Patch Party'' (1997) *''Slimey in Space'' (1998) *''Where Is Elmo's Blanket?'' (1999) *''Elmo's ABC Book'' (2000) *''Clap Your Hands!'' (2002) *''Look and Find Elmo'' (2002) *''Elmo Pops In!'' (2003) *''Brought to You by... Sesame Street!'' (2004) *''Boo!'' (2005) *''Elmo's Easy As ABC'' (2005) *''Elmo's Delicious Christmas'' (2005) *''Red or Blue, I Like You!'' (2005) *''Know Your Numbers'' (2006) *''Learn About Counting with the Count'' (2006) *''Visits the Dentist Elmo Visits the Dentist'' (2007) *''Elmo's Favorite Places'' (2007) *''Elmo's World Super Sticker Book'' (2007) *''Friendly, Frosty Monsters'' (2007) *''Let's Match'' (2007) *''Music Player Storybook'' (2007) *''Storybook ABCs'' (2008) *''Count to 10'' (2009) *''Love, Elmo'' (2009) *''Healthy Monster Triathlon'' (2010) *''Murray's First Book of Words'' (2010) Sources Category:Muppet Characters Category:Puppet Characters Category:Sesame Street Characters